


What do you see

by hashou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashou/pseuds/hashou
Summary: In front of the Mirror,Draco caught Harry.One shot.





	What do you see

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native English speaker and my work is full of mistake,sorry about that!But i still wanna see your comments XP

Malfoy's wand was almost in Harry's face. He glowered,didn't like a schoolboy caught in a noctivagation at all.

But, fuck him, Harry did get caught. 

"Ten points from Gryffindor. " Damn it, Malfoy is the prefect, of course he can do this to Harry,"Now, tell me what are you doing in front of this bloody Mirror? " 

The blond boy asked haughtily, his pointed face beaming with pride. 

He thought he's got something on Harry. The Gryffindor's brain's racing. Suddenly, an idea popped into Harry's head. The dark hair boy rolled his eyes and started. 

"It's a bloody mirror, like you said." Harry said slowly. "What else can you see? " 

He hoped Mafloy would say something humiliating, like Pansy in a wedding dress or The snitch finnally in his hand(since he had never beaten him),Harry expected, his weight shifted from his left foot to his right. 

"Don't play games with me, " Mafloy said, slowly frowned, but obediently looked into the mirror. 

The Mirror of Erised. 

"What do you see? ''He said in an induced tone, but with an irrepressible curiosity, "Malfoy?"

The Slytherin stared at the mirror with the same expression like before,not even a hint of surprise.It frightened Harry, who did not think Malfoy could conceal himself so perfectly. 

His curiosity swelled to the limit. 

"All I see is you and me, both of us."Malfoy tutted,"Is it really just a mirror? " 

Harry frozed. Does that mean the Mirror of Erised wasn't working?

As he pondered Malfoy's answer, and the latter turned his gaze to the letter at the top of the Mirror, an answer had became more and more clear.Malfoy's pale face reddened in an instant. 

Harry's heartbeat speeded up,he didn't hear Malfoy's frantic goodbye. He missed an opportunity to punish Harry. 

Because Harry turned and ran away, too, faster and faster. 

Damn it. Harry lifted his arms, though no one could see his blushing face in the dark.

 

 

THE END


End file.
